Un dernier regret
by AliceHNightmare
Summary: "Inconsciemment et égoïstement je pense... J'ai voulu que tu ressentes ça toi aussi." Alors qu'il compte en finir, Sasuke pense. Il pense à son dernier regret. Juste un, qui parmi tant d'autres n'a pas su s'effacer...
1. Chapitre 1

_Raiting: K_

_Pairing: SasuNaru_

_Disclamer: Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto, l'auteur de Naruto. Je n'ai fait qu'écrire l'histoire et trouver l'idée._

_Le Blabla D'Alice: Ceci est un OS à fin multiples. Ce qui veut dire qu'une fois que vous aurez lui ce chapitre vous serez libre de choisir entre deux fin: La Happy End /Fin heureuse/ en chapitre 2 et la True End /Vraie Fin/ en chapitre 3. Enjoy!_

* * *

J'en ai... Assez. Assez, tellement assez. J'ai fait tout ça pour rien! Naruto... Pardonne-moi... Je t'ai fait tellement de mal. Tellement... Je le lisais dans tes yeux. Tu sais tes yeux d'habitude si joyeux et innocent qui face à moi, face à ce qu'il se passait était empreint d'un désespoir sans nom. Tu me voyais, moi, la seule personne qui comptait pour toi, disparaître juste devant toi.

Tu me perdais sans pouvoir rien faire. Comme moi autre fois. À cette époque, j'avais tout perdu. Ma famille, ce que j'aimais, tous ceux que je chérissais. J'ai perdu le frère que j'admirais, la famille que j'aimais et ce clan que je respectais. Tout le bonheur que je ressentais leurs coter. Alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé, la vie m'avait tout pris. J'avais tellement mal et c'était tellement douloureux. Je n'avais aucun échappatoires face à cette douleur! J'étais seul face au désespoir... C'était affreux. Tant de souffrance et de peine et je devais tout supporter tout seul!

Au début je pleurais, je me lamentais. «Pourquoi moi?» Criais-je quand je désespoirs me frappais de pleins fouée, quand mes larmes se mettaient à coulées. J'étais au bord du gouffre, je voulais mourir, tellement... Puis... Elle s'est emparée de moi. Cette haine, la haine dont mon frère m'avait parlé, celle dont j'avais tant besoin pour stopper ma douleur. J'en entendus sa voix me murmurer à l'oreille les choses que je désirais inconsciemment entendre et... Je l'ai écoutée. Enfin je n'avais plus mal! Du moins... C'est ce que je croyais.

Puis tu es arrivé! Toi avec ton doux sourire et t'est yeux innocent. Tu avais souffert presque autant que moi et pourtant... Tu ne t'étais pas laissé séduire par cette chose qui m'avait rongé. Tu continuais de sourire à la vie alors qu'elle t'avait toujours laissé tomber. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne TE comprenais pas. Comment fessais-tu? Qu'est-ce qui te permettait de toujours sourire?! Je t'ai détesté. Vraiment... J'étais jaloux de toi! Jaloux du fait que tu supportais tout ça mieux que moi!

Mais même si j'étais horrible avec toi, tu continuais à venir vers moi. Tu essayais de me comprendre alors que personne ne fessaient attention à ce que je pouvais vraiment ressentir, me collant de force le masque d'un être qui ne ressent rien. Tu sais Naruto, je ne te l'ai déjà dit mais... Quand deux ninja sont assez puissants, ils peuvent comprendre les pensées et les sentiments de l'autre. C'est vrai! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait. À travers mes coups, ma haine, mon masque tu as su desseller le vrai du faux, leurs idéaux de la réalité. Tu m'as compris! Tu as vu toute cette souffrance cacher en moi, les pleurs que je retenais et surtout toute la haine qui m'habitait, cette haine qui me dévorait.

Pourtant, tu m'as accepté, tel que j'étais. Tu es venu vers moi, comme un rayon de soleil éclairant les ténèbres. Tu m'as fait ressentir un soupçon de bonheurs pendant quelques cours instants. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Malgré tous tes efforts, la haine en moi restais toujours aussi forte. Me consumant petit à petit. Malgré ta gentillesse, tes sourires à mon égard, j'avais toujours aussi mal. Ce monde fait de bonheurs et d'amour n'était pas pour moi. C'était le tien! Je n'avais pas ma place à tes cotés! Aux cotés de personnes d'ailleurs. Au final j'étais toujours aussi seul. Je n'avais pas de famille, pas d'amis et aucun sentiment à part cette haine dévastatrice. La douleur me revenait, plus forte encore. J'avais encore plus mal, mon désespoir était plus grand! La douleur me prenait de l'intérieur! C'était tellement douloureux...

Inconsciemment et égoïstement je pense... J'ai voulu que tu ressentes ça, toi aussi. C'est pour ça que durant notre combat à la vallée de la fin; n'y ta souffrance, n'y ton désespoir ne m'atteignait. Je ne ressentais rien! Juste, une fois encore, une haine immense. Cette haine je l'ai déchargé sur toi, comme pour me venger dans un sens. Me venger du fait que tu avais ce que je désirais de tout mon cœur avoir. L'amour, l'acceptation et le bonheur d'être entouré de gens qui vous aime pour vous et non pour ce que vous représentez! J'aurais tellement voulu avoir tout ça...

Au moment où tu étais évanouie, j'ai vraiment voulu te tuer. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qui m'en a empêché... Tu étais à ma merci, un coup et sans était fini!... Mais je n'ai pas pu. Alors, je suis partie, t'abandonnant lâchement toi et ton sourire pour une vengeance qu'au fond de moi, je savais inutile...

Et je l'ai accomplie cette vengeance! J'étais fière! J'avais réussi, enfin! ... Fière? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? La vérité c'est que quand Itachi c'est écrouler sans vie à mes cotés, j'étais terrorisé! Ma haine ne m'aveuglait plus. Et je me rendais compte que j'avais au final tout perdu... Je n'avais plus rien, rien du tout. Plus aucune famille, plus d'amis et … Je ne t'avais plus toi aussi.

Puis quand Madara m'a raconté toute la vérité. J'ai vu le peu de monde qu'il me restait s'effondrer...Non seulement je n'avais plus rien, mais de plus... J'avais fait tout cela pour rien! Plus que la rage et la haine c'est le désespoir et la douleur qui me dévorait. Et ces sentiments étaient plus dévastateurs que tous les autres! Oui, je n'avais plus rien, plus rien à perdre...Peut m'importait... Je voulais juste tout détruire. Tout! Toutes les choses responsables de mon malheur! Ce village qui m'avait trahie, ces personnes qui m'avaient menti et cette vie qui m'avait abandonné. Oui j'étais près à tout consumer dans mes ténèbres. Comme un dernier grand final avant la fin!

Mais encore une fois, une putain de fois! Le peu de cœur qui restait vivant en moi me souffler que tout cela ne rimait à rien. Que tout ce que je voulais c'était toi! Encore une fois tu m'empêchais de faire ce que mon esprit me disait juste! Encore une fois tu t'imposais dans ma vie alors que je t'avais, strictement, rien demandé! Je voulais juste mourir, tuer tout, tous ce monde responsable de ma douleur! Mais... Si je fessais ça tu souffrirais. En détruisant ce qui fessait mon malheurs je détruisais ce qui fessait ton bonheur et je ne pouvais pas! Tu étais celui qui avait fais entré un peu de lumière dans mon monde totalement obscur... Alors, encore une fois, même si je ne le voulais pas j'ai suivi la voie que tu avais tracée pour moi.

Dans un sens c'était ça. Avec ton sourire et ta vie même tu dessinais tel une plume le chemin que je devais emprunter selon toi.

J'étais incapable de faire ce que je désirais faire en surface... Et voilà où j'en suis maintenant... Juste devant toi. Mon Katana sous la gorge. Ton regard perdu face à moi. Je sais que ce qui va arriver, tu ne le veux pas. Tu me le cri de vive voix. Mais pour la première fois, je ne t'écouterais pas. Je veux décider de ce qui est mieux pour moi et surtout... Mieux pour toi. Oublie-moi Naruto. À part de la souffrance je ne t'es jamais rien apporté tu sais. Vie heureux, réalise ton rêve et oublie-moi. Tout sera mieux comme ça.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'y arriverais ?! Arrête de te foutre de moi Sasuke !

Tu n'es qu'un tricheur Naruto. Tu as lu en moi... Bah, ce n'est pas comme si cela allait changer quelque chose... Que tu le veuilles ou pas cette fois l'issu sera celle que j'ai décidé de moi-même!

Je vois les larmes coulées sur tes joues alors que je presse la lame, plus fort contre ma veine jugulaire. De fines perles écarlates coulent sur la lame et sur mon cou, ma peau et entaillée, mais je ne ressens rien. Je ne ressens plus la douleur, je l'ai trop ressentit. Tu cris, ton visage et décomposé par la tristesse et le désespoir. Mon cœur me fait mal. Cette expression je l'ai tellement aimé ce jour-là... Mais aujourd'hui... Non Naruto, s'il te plaît sourie. Fais-moi se sourire qui m'a tant sauvé des ténèbres. Je ne vivrais plus longtemps très alors s'il te plaît, juste pour cette fois... Sourie moi à nouveau:

\- Waratte*. Dis-je dans un souffle.

Tu écarquilles les yeux, stupéfaits. Tu ne devais pas t'attendre à ce genre de parole dans une telle situation. Mais tu souris tout de même, pour moi. T'est yeux plonger dans les miens. Enfin, je peux mourir. J'ai pu revoir se sourire. Merci, Naruto...

A SUIVRE...

* * *

*: warate= sourie

_Alice: Alors voilà! À partir de là, c'est à vous de décider de ce qu'il advient de notre beau brun! Happy End ou True End pour notre chère Sasuke? _

_Sasuke: Pourquoi je souffre autant? Je croyais que tu m'aimais Alice!_

_Alice: Mais oui, je t'aime Sasuke. Mais tu oublies que j'aime particulièrement être sadique._

_Haru: Tu es un monstre!_

_Alice: Merci du compliment, il me va droit au cœur! _

_Haru: *sourire sadique* Je sais! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Raiting: K_

_Paring: encore et toujours SasuNaru._

_Disclamer: J'ai essayée de kidnapper Sasuke mais je me suis faite Chidorise alors les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

_Le Blabla d'Alice: Ceci est la vrai fin de l'OS. La seconde n'est rien d'autre que du fan service pour vos pauvre petits cœurs fragiles et le miens. _

* * *

Dans un coup sec et puissant, je fais glisser la lame sur ma peau, tranchant ma carotide. Tes yeux s'ouvrent en grand et des larmes commencent à inonder ton fin et si beau visage. Je lis en toi une douleur tel qu'elle me prend à moi aussi. Pourtant, alors que tout ce que tu voulais c'était hurler ta douleur, courir à mes cotés pour vainement essayer de stopper l'hémorragie tu ne bouges pas. Tu continus de me sourire. Attendant que je ferme pour la dernière fois mes paupières, patiemment. Ton sourire ornant toujours ton visage. Ce sourire qui a tant fait pour moi. Mes yeux noirs et profond ce ferment enfin, doucement. Et alors que tu souris toujours, je tombe au sol dans un bruit lourd et je peux pour la dernière fois t'entendre me hurler de ta voix déchirée par la peine:

-SASUKEEEEE!

Ça y est, c'est la fin. Ton cris puissant et au combien douloureux fend l'air baissant le rideau sur la dernière scène de ma pathétique existence. Finalement, ma vie n'aura été qu'une succession d'actes injustifiés et inutiles. Je n'aurais fait que faire du mal autour de moi sans aucune raisons. Quel vécu minable j'ai eu. Mais tu sais Naruto... Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais... Moi aussi j'aurais voulu être ami avec toi plutôt. Qui sait, peut-être que si j'avais plus longtemps connu se sourire, la haine ne m'aurait pas ainsi consumé, peut-être que l'histoire aurait était différente. Peut-être aurais-je pu marcher à tes cotés, j'aurai peut-être pu sourire comme toi, moi aussi. Aaah, j'ai tellement de regrets, tellement... J'aurais voulu pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. Te dire malgré ce que j'ai fait, combien tu étais important pour moi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir rire avec toi, pouvoir t'aimer et que tu n'aimes que moi. Car oui, je t'aimais Naruto! Et même mort je t'aimerais toujours!

J'aimais tout de toi. Tes sourire, tes rires, ton caractère enfantin et cette façon de me traiter d'enfoiré quand ont se chamaillaient. J'aurais tellement voulu te dire mes sentiments. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Même à la toute fin, alors que je n'avais plus rien à perdre! Je suis tellement lâche. Au moins si je te l'avais dit tu m'aurais hais. Les choses auraient été plus simple... Tu n'aurais pas souffert autant. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, égoïstement, je veux te faire souffrir. Ainsi je suis sûr que tu ne m'oublieras pas, qu'aux yeux de quelqu'un j'aurai existé! Car c'est ça que je voulais vraiment. Exister! Je n'étais qu'un pantin manipulé par tous pour tuer Itachi, puis plus tard j'ai était manipulé par la haine. Finalement, je n'ai jamais existé de moi-même. Cet acte est la seule chose que je fais de mon propre chef. Je suis un salaud pas vrai? Non seulement je t'abandonnes, mais en plus, je ne te laisse pour seul souvenir de moi qu'un gouffre de douleur et de peine que tu devras comblés seul...

Pardonne-moi Naruto, pardonne-moi d'être celui que je suis! Tu as tant fait pour moi... Au final je n'ai fait en remerciement qu'un acte lâche, sans aucun fondement. Je m'excuse. Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais! Mais je pense que tu le sais, pas vrais? Tu as lu en moi tout à l'heure, tu as vu la vérité n'est-ce pas? Tout ce que je cachais. Et avant aussi j'en suis sûr! ….

_Dit moi Naruto... Tu l'as savait toi hein? La fin... De toute notre histoire..._

* * *

_Alice: C'est triste..._

_Haru: Et réaliste. J'approuve!_

_Beyond: *surpris* C'est rare!_

_Alice: C'est vrai..._

_Naruto: Sasuke... Meurt?!_

_Alice: Désolée Naru-chan, mais j'était décidée à faire une mauvaise fin..._

_Naruto: *se barre dans sa chambre* Va crever!_

_Alice: *prend une corde et un tabouret* Ok..._

_Haru: NON MAIS DESCEND DE LÀ TOI!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Rating: K_

_Paring: Toujours SasuNaru_

_Disclamer: Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto! Même si je rêve secrètement de me réveiller un jour avec Sasuke et Naruto se câlinant devant moi... Oh Shit! C'est plus secret maintenant..._

_Le Blabla d'Alice: C'est la fin. Rien d'autre à dire... /Pour une fois./_

* * *

Doucement, j'enfonce un peu plus la lame contre ma gorge et d'un coup sec je tire tranchant vivement ma veine jugulaire.

«Ça y ai, je suis mort.» me dit-je alors que je m'écroule à terre, fermant mes yeux pour la dernière fois. La dernière chose que je peux entendre est un... :

\- Pardonne-moi... Sas'ke...

Après avoir entendu ces mots, j'ouvre mes yeux en grand et tombe nez à nez avec un vide blanc. Je suis couché et j'ignore complètement où je suis. J'essaye de me lever, mais une vive douleur au coup me force à rester couché les yeux fermés. Mais où suis-je bordel de merde?

Soudains, tout me reviens en mémoire. Naruto, la vallée de la fin, mon suicide... Alors, je suis vraiment mort? Je l'ai vraiment fait? J'ai vraiment osé? Aaah, je suis encore plus pathétique que je ne le pensais. Même pas capable de mourir dignement, il a fallu que je me suicide... Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'est même été capable de lui avouer mes sentiments. Je n'avais pourtant plus rien à perdre... Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Je ne crois n'y en dieu, n'y en rien, alors où est-ce que je vais finir? Je vais rester couché dans cet espace blanc pour l'éternité? Bah, ce n'est pas plus mal dans un sens, au moins je peux penser. Penser à lui. À tout ce que j'aurais pu faire à c'est cotés. Je peux encore imaginer, rêver à une vie où ont aurait pu être heureux ensemble lui et moi. Un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais... Malheureusement.

\- Sasuke? Sasuke tu m'entends? Je t'en supplie, répond-moi ! Sas'ke...

Je rêve... C'est, c'est sa voix que j'entends en ce moment? Non, c'est impossible... Je,je suis mort! C'est impossible qu'il soit ici. Je dois halluciner! Par pitié dites-moi que je délire! Il ne c'est pas tué avec moi quand même?!

\- Sasuke je t'en prie ouvre les yeux! Répond-moi! Je sais que tu m'entends, Sasuke!

Oui, oui je t'entends Naruto! Et si tu savais à quel point je veux te répondre! Je me fiche que ce soit un délire ou un rêve. Je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, te dire que je suis là. Mais mon corps, lui ne veux pas bouger et j'ignore pourquoi!

\- Bat-toi Sasuke, je t'en supplie! Ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois !

Ta voix et secouée par les sanglots... Non ne pleurs pas Naruto. Je veux te voir sourire. S'il te plaît sourie-moi encore. Comme toutes ces fois-là. Fais-moi se sourire qui m'a tant de fois sauvé des ténèbres. Je ne veux pas que tu pleurs, pas maintenant.

\- Sou...sou...sourie...Dis-je faiblement.

Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu la force de prononcé ce faible mot, mais je l'ai fait et je sais que tu souris! Je le sens! Tu es soulagé. De quoi, je ne sais pas, mais je sais que tu es heureux!

\- Sasuke? Tu m'entends? Ouvre les yeux sas'ke je sais que tu peux le faire! Fais-le pour moi!

Ta voix a retrouvée son énergie... Mais est-ce la réalié ou est-ce seulement un mirage crée par mon esprit? Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux te voir! Alors, avec toute la force restante en moi, j'ouvre lentement et difficilement les yeux pour croiser ton regard. Tu souris comme je te l'ai demandé et des larmes s'échappent de tes yeux azurs. Je sais que ce sont des larmes de joie. Alors, je suis vivant c'est ça... Je ne sais pas comme ça se fait, mais je suis soulagé. Encore une fois, j'ai fait n'importe quoi, mais cette fois tu as réussi à m'en empêcher Naruto... Merci, merci de tout mon cœur.

\- Sasuke ... je… tu ...

D'un coup tu te jettes dans mes bras, me fessant à nouveau tombé sur le matelas de ce qui semble être un lit d'hôpital. Et alors que tu me sers contre toi, je peux sentir ton parfum emplir mes narines me fessant frissonner. Si tu savais à quel point ce parfum m'avait manqué. Durant toutes ses années...

Avec le peu de force que j'ai en moi je te sers contre moi alors que tes larmes inonde mon torse. Comme un enfant tu te mets à me faire des reproches, à me gronder alors que tu pleurs dans mes bras musclés.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur! T'est qu'un idiot Se! Enfoiré! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?! Tu voulais m'abandonner pour de bon, c'est ça! Abruti!

\- Par, pardonne-moi Naruto... dit-je faiblement. Mais... pourquoi?

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es encore en vie? Et bien remercie mes clone! Quand tu as voulu te trancher le cou, j'en ai envoyé un t'assommé au même moment. J'ai vraiment crue qu'il ne le ferrait pas à temps!

\- Un-un clone?

\- Oui, un clone. Crétin!

Un silence suivi cette courte révélation. Alors, je ne devais ma survie qu'à une pale copie de mon ange? C'était un peu étrange, mais bon. Avec lui, plus rien ne m'étonne. Dans un sens, je suis soulagé d'être encore en vie. Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Il m'a ramené à Konoha... Ça c'est sur à 100%. Mais je suis en première page du BingoBoum! Je ne pense pas que Tsunade me laissera en vie. Finalement, je vais quand même mourir... Ce n'était pas la peine de me sauver la vie dans ce cas...

Comme si tu avais lu dans mes pensées, tu me dis alors:

\- Tsunade-baba à donner l'ordre que tu restes avec moi en quarantaine. Elle a dit qu'il était hors de question que tu meurs, car tu avais souffert plus que nous tous et que rien de ce qui était arrivé, n'y de ce quetu avait fait n'était totalement ta faute. Puisque c'est Konohaqui à manipulé ton frère et qui t'a fait devenir ainsi de part ses agissements, elle tient à en prendre l'entière responsabilité et à ce racheter en te laissant réhabiliter Konoha et l'équipe 7. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit…

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne trouve rien à dire en fait. Alors, je vais pouvoir rester avec toi finalement c'est ça? Nous allons pouvoir avoir la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé?!

Ah non c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Tu ne m'aimes pas... Du moins pas de la même manière que moi... Je vais certes pouvoir rester à tes cotés, mais ce ne sera qu'en tant qu'amis, pas en tant qu'amants... Je ne sais pas si je dois sourire ou pleurer. Je resterais avec toi, mais je devrais aussi taire mes sentiments à ton égard. Ça fait mal... Mais je pense que je pourrais supporter ça, si c'est pour voir ton sourire au quotidien.

\- Tu...Tu sais Sasuke. Je... enfin... Je sais que ce village t'a beaucoup fait souffrir. Et que tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'y rester. Alors... Si tu veux repartir, sache que je ne t'en empêcherais pas! Attend juste que tes blessures soient totalement guérites au moins. Après... tu pourras t'en aller.

\- Je ne partirais pas! Dis-je sèchement.

\- Quoi? Tu me regarde surpris. Mais je croyais que tu haïssais le village!

\- Je le hais, c'est vrai. Mais... Il y a une personne que j'aime ici...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis tout ça. J'ai conscience que si je dévoile tout maintenant, toutes mes chances de rester à tes cotés, même en tant qu'amis seront détruites. Mais je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Avoir frôlé la mort m'a montré à quel point j'avais besoin que tu saches. Je veux te le dire Naruto! Je veux te dire que je t'aime! Alors, même si tu risques fort de me détester après ça, encore une fois mon avis ne changera pas... Je vais tout avouer!

\- Quand j'ai frôlé la mort... Je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas mourir. C'est bête hein? J'étais en train de crever et alors que je n'avais plus foi en rien, j'ai voulu vivre. Et tu sais grâce à qui? Grâce à toi, Naruto. Je voulais pouvoir vivre à tes cotés, rester à tes cotés. Juste ça... Et celle seule chose m'a donnée envie de vivre! Juste voir ton sourire, pouvoir te voir toi. C'est pour ça que je veux vivre et c'est pour ça que je ne partirais pas! Parce que, plus que toutes les vengeances et la haine du monde, c'est toi que je veux Naruto... Toi et toi seul.

J'ai dit ça d'une traite, sans m'arrête la tète baissée. Alors que toi tu n'as rien dit, restant stoïque, complètement sidéré par mes propos. Tu n'y crois pas n'est pas? Pourtant, c'est la vérité Naruto, la pure et unique vérité.

Mais alors que mes larmes menacent de coulées sur mon visage tu m'attrapes le menton pour planter tes yeux dans les miens. Tu cherches la vérité... Penses-tu que je mens Naruto?

Et alors que je m'attendais à ce que tu me gifles en réalisant que je ne mentais pas, je sens tes lèvres se poser doucement contre les miennes. Un bref contacte et tu te retires, les joues légèrement rouges

\- Tu peux me laisser le temps d'en placer une, abruti? Tu ne me dégoûtes pas et je ne te déteste pas! Je pensais que tu avais compris depuis longtemps et que c'était pour ça que tu me haïssais. Je t'aime Sasuke! C'est pour ça que malgré le désaccord de tous, malgré toute ta haine, je continuais à te pourchasser. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir une vie sans toi... Tu m'as tant manqué Sasuke, tellement...

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand alors que tes lèvres se posent à nouveau sur les miennes. Doucement, comme par peur de te briser, je te sers dans mes bras et alors que nous tombons tout le deux en arrière sur le matelas, une dernière pensée frappe mon esprit, comme une illumination.

Dis-moi Naruto... Tu savais toi, hein? La fin... De toute notre histoire...

THE END!

* * *

_Alice: Alors?_

_Haru: Pour un torchons de niaiseries, c'est lisible..._

_Naruto: *le regard mauvais* Tu t'étais pas pendu toi?..._

_Alice: Ma conscience m'en a empêchée.. _

_Haru: J'ai encore besoin d'elle vivante. Alors, s'il te plais, attend un peu avant de la pousser au suicide._

_Naruto: Pourquoi?_

_Beyond: Assouvir ses envies de Lemon._

_Naruto: *ouvre la fenêtre* Alice, saute._

_Alice: D'accord! *saute*_

_Haru: BORDEL MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE CELLE-LÀ! *la rattrape* NARUTO, QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS PAS QUAND JE DIS: VIVANTE!_

_Alice: *cherche toujours à sauter* ... ... _

_Naruto: Elle pourra toujours écrire une fois devenu un fantôme..._


End file.
